


Prisoner's of Rust

by Bickslows_babies_45



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickslows_babies_45/pseuds/Bickslows_babies_45
Summary: Laxus, Bickslow and Freed had been in a relationship for about 8 months, on a vacation to deepen their bond and relax, a nemesis from the past wants revenge on Bickslow and Freed one way or another.
Relationships: Bickslow/Freed Justine, Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Rustyrose/Bickslow, Rustyrose/Bickslow/Freed Justine.
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laxus let out a sigh as he walked through the crowded streets of crocus, he would rather be training or going on missions, but the last mission he and the Thunder legion had taken had been stressful, very dangerous and tiring And so Freed decided a vacation, at first Laxus refused and said the three of them could go without him, but then Evergreen had been taken on a cruise by Elfman, which gave Bickslow the chance to use his secret weapon. When the three first got into a mess of a relationship Freed and Bickslow discovered that Laxus couldn’t say no to Bickslow’s puppy dog looks, wide red eyes nearing tears and lower lip wobbling was all it took for Laxus to change from a stern man to a whipped man, something Freed used when the dragon slayer was being stubborn. And so the three were in crocus, currently walking through the market. Laxus let his eyes rest on the two in front of him, the taller one was busy licking an ice cream teasingly while the smaller one clutched some books to his chest. Both were wearing casual clothing due to the weather, Freed in a short sleeved white shirt, his usual pants and boots, his hair was up in a pony tail as he talked, Bickslow opted for a crop top that said ‘Baby’ on it, skinny black jeans and ankle height silver boots, he wore sunglasses instead of his visor and helmet. Laxus questioned his style of casual clothing when they first got together , but the way he said it wasn’t the nicest way, which resulted in Bickslow being in tears refusing to talk to him and Freed angry at Laxus for not bothering to understand their past.

In short Bickslow grew up on an orphanage which neglected certain kids, resulting in him having to wear what he could find, be it girls or boys, Laxus felt like a jerk for not being considerate of his team mates, which was another reason for this holiday, to spend more time and learn about each other. He thought it weird to see them in such causal clothing, even Bickslow’s babies weren’t around. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice “Laxus? Are you listening?” Bickslow asked, stilling licking the ice cream “Uh...yeah...what?” he stuttered, flustered at being caught of guard and the fact that his lover’s long tongue was teasing “We said is there anyplace you want to go?” Freed sighed smiling at how clueless Laxus could be “me? No...well maybe back home if you catch my drift” he smirked crossing his arms, the blush on Freed’s face said it all but Bickslow just smirked and leant forward, trailing his tongue along Laxus's neck and up to his ear “hmmm that a promise or a threat baby?” he purred. It took all of Laxus's restraint not to grab the seith mage and pin him down, ravaging him right here and now, “Let’s just go" he muttered, cheeks flushed. As the three continued they were unaware of being watched.

Freed hummed as he prepared dinner, they rented out a little holiday home apartment for the three of them, he looked to the cook book and frowned “Damn" he muttered “What’s up Freed?” Bickslow asked walking in and headed to the fridge “For dinner I’m out of parsley and pepper!” Freed huffed and pouted “I’ll head out and grab it for ya baby" he said walking over and pulled Freed into a soft kiss “Lax is napping and you know the saying Let sleeping dragons lie!” Bickslow grinned “It’s lions" Freed corrected him as he shook his head “Meh, same thing?” the taller man chuckled. “So parsley and Pepper right?” Bickslow asked as he slipped his boots on “Yes...and don’t get side tracked or i won’t let you top me" Freed smirked as Bickslow pouted before grinning “Fair enough, I’ll be back soon" he chuckled. Bickslow pulled his overthrow closer, the day was hot but the evening was chilly, he had left the grocery shop with the items needed, he hummed as he walked before stopping “You’ve been following us all day...who are you?” he growled turning to face the stalker, the figure stepped forward as the ground under Bickslow began to crack and small glowing blue particles floated upward, red eyes went wide when he saw who it was “You!” he whispered and went to activate his magic but felt his body start to go numb. “Such beautiful orbs so beautiful but yet so deadly...” Rustyrose smirked, Bickslow dropped the paper bag as he fell to the floor unable to move or talk “Not to worry, it’s just to keep you still, I’m not going to kill you" he said as two men walked over, they tied and blindfolded Bickslow, the last thing he heard was Rusty's voice “Put him in the carriage, I’m going for the other fairy".

Freed frowned as he looked at the clock, ‘It doesn’t take this long to get two items...Bickslow what are you doing?’ he thought knowing his childish lover could get distracted, he headed to the door and pulled on his boots, but as he did a knock was heard, he opened it and saw Bickslow “About time!” he smiled and let him in, ‘Bickslow' walked forward and set the bag down, as Freed’s back was turned, he pulled out a cloth, walking forward he grabbed Freed around the neck And held the cloth to his face, Freed tensed and struggled trying to elbow ‘Bickslow' but felt his eyes start to flutter ‘chloroform3' he thought before he passed out. Rustyrose walked into the house and took Freed in his arms as ‘Bickslow' vanished revealing it was fake. Rustyrose smiled as he turned and wlaked towards the door he stopped and turned at the sound of footsteps, ornage eyes landed on him with the owner looking confused before the eyes swept to Freed and went wide in realisation, Rusty sighed “Such beauties don’t need such a beast!” he smirked as his two lackeys walked past him, as they distracted Laxus, Rusty headed to the carriage he had hired and placed Freed inside next to Bickslow, he climbed in with them and banged on the roof, letting the driver know he was ready.


	2. Rusty's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rustyrose has his victims, he can let his plans begin.

Bickslow groaned as he opened his eyes, he blinked a few times to adjust and saw he was in a lavish bedroom, he moved to sit up but found he was still tied up, he looked around and discovered he was stripped to his underwear and was laying on a bed. His eyes went to the door as it opened and in stepped Rustyrose, in his arms tied and also stripped to his underwear was Freed. “FREED!!” he cried and glared “You bastard! Leave him alone!” Bickslow snarled, Rustyrose walked forward and set Freed beside Bickslow before turning to the mage “I am not going to hurt him...yet" he said and reached forward letting a gloved hand stroke his face “Such a beautiful Marking...I wonder what made you get it?” he whispered before gripping the man's chin firmly. Bickslow glared at the man and refused to answer “What do you want with us?” he hissed and struggled with his arm binds “You two beat me all those years ago...I’ve been wanting revenge! How could such disgusting insufficient beings beat me? but the more I thought, the more I realised that you two were truly beautiful in your own right...power is beauty to some right?” he asked as Freed stirred awake. “

So? You want revenge? Your a coward for doing this!” Bickslow hissed ‘My magic isn’t going to work...he’s got glasses on!’ Bickslow thought “There is no honour in killing us with our hands bound!” Freed added before trying to activate his eye magic but found it nulled “This place nulls all magic except for my own I worked hard to get it like this" Rusty said pulling away from Bickslow who tried to bite him. Freed struggled to get onto his knees before crying out as Rusty pushed him backwards, “I decided to make you both submit to me...we will be unstoppable, my magic able to create anything, your rune magic and Bickslow’s soul magic" he laughed and pushed Bickslow down into the bed “I did research on you both" he smirked at their confused looks.

Bickslow watched in horror as Rustyrose began to softly kiss Freed’s neck, the man took of his gloves and set them aside before Exploring the rune mage's body, “Leave him alone!” Bickslow snarled, grey eyes looked to him and a small smirk graced his lips, he kept an arm around Freed as he reached over and pulled Bickslow unto a deep kiss, upon catching the man off guard he slipped his tongue in and began to explore his mouth, Bickslow let out a muffled yelp and struggled, he pulled away and spat on the floor “You are going to regret that!” he hissed. Rusty chuckled “You will be exciting to break" he said and turned to Freed “Listen...I know you two care for each other so I’m going to give you a decision” he said features becoming stern “You will behave or else I’ll have to punish the other!” he warned making both tense up “We will never submit!” Freed hissed, but the moments the words left their mouth he saw Rusty's right arm transform into the large claw from their fight in the past and slammed it into Bickslow knocking him against the wall, the seith mage cried out and coughed, before trying to catch his breath, being winded. “The way you are treated depends upon the other...thank Freed for that" Rusty sighed and stood up, his arm now normal. 

He walked to Bickslow and knelt down beside him, he gently lifted his head and stroked his cheek “I’m so sorry you were punished, I didn’t want to" he said and leant in kissing Bickslow's forehead before picking him up and brought him back to the bed, Freed shook and looked down ashamed before he felt a hand on his thigh “If I untie your ankles...will you behave?” Rusty asked, the nod of the green haired man made him smile, he moved to Freed's ankles and untied them, he rubbed the markings the rope left before moving to pull down Freed's underwear. Bickslow was stuck between wanting to look away and watching to give Freed comfort to show he was still loved.   
Rusty continued to rub and kiss Freed's body, he let his tongue play with the mage's nipples for a while altering between the two with his mouth and hands, earning whimpers and small gasps from the man, he moved downwards and gently stroked the limp member, he turned to Bickslow “Suck your lover off" he ordered and moved getting Bickslow into position and played with the mage's hair. Bickslow looked to Freed who smiled sadly and nodded “Do it" he whispered he would rather Bickslow then Rusty touch him there, his thoughts went back to Laxus, how is he taking it? Does he know what happened? Does he believe they left him? He didn’t want to think, he shut his eyes to get rid of the thoughts of doubt before they opened as he felt Bickslow’s mouth on his cock, he let out a small moan and relaxed as Bickslow continued to pleasure him, he let his eye glance to Rusty and saw him watching a blush on his cheeks, he noticed him rubbing his hard on ‘I’m sorry Laxus...please forgive us' he prayed before bucking his hips and let put a cry of pleasure. Bickslow continued to suck and lick, teasing and grazing, if Rusty was to go through with his threats then he wanted Freed to experience Pleasure first before the pain, he thought to Laxus and his Babies, before he had passed out he sent a mental link to Pappa that he was in danger, he just hoped the message got passed on. 

He felt Freed cum and he swallowed it all before pulling away “Such a beautiful show...the way Freed's body moved...exquisite!” Rusty cheered, now stark naked himself, in his hand was a tube “This lube will make it pleasurable...only the best” he smirked and opened it, he sat beside Freed and squeezed some onto two of his fingers before inserting them into the rune mage, Freed let out a cry and tried to clamp his legs shut but Rusty kept them apart, he began to swirl his fingers and twist them before thrusting in and out, Bickslow watched as Freed was being prepared, he wanted to cry out to say no but knew that if he did then Freed would be hurt, and if he said to take him, then he would take Freed anyway, he felt himself cry at feeling useless to help his lover. Rusty pulled his fingers out and squeezed some more lube onto his already harden member, after he ensured it was lathered he moved so he was on top of Freed and lifted the pale slender legs over his shoulders before pushing in. 

Freed tensed and let out a scream, he clenched his eyes and tried to relax knowing that he could be torn or hurt if he resisted, he heard movement and a small jingle as he looked away and saw Bickslow was beside him he noticed the mage’s hands were free but chained together “So he can comfort you" he heard Rusty say from above him. Freed smiled weakly as Bickslow cupped his head and rested his forehead against his “I’m sorry I can’t stop him" he whispered as Freed just smiled sadly, letting out whimpers as he felt Rusty move “You can’t help it...” he said quietly before burying his face into Bickslow as Rusty sped up his thrusts, pausing at times and went slow to tease him “You feel so good!” Rusty moaned and threw his head back in pleasure before speeding up and pushed in hard and deep jolting Freed and made him cry and beg “No! Stop!” but his words fell on death ears as Rusty continued to keep thrusting and telling him how good of a job he was doing, Freed felt disgusted that he was being praised as he was used, he sobbed as Bickslow stroked his hair the best he could with his hands bound, soon the thrusts became slow and with one final deep thrust he felt the man release inside him, he whimpered and let out a small moan before breathing deeply as Bickslow wiped his eyes “Don’t cry Freed baby...I promise, I’ll get us out of here" he said before watching Rusty pull out of Freed. Rustyrose dressed in just his boxers and pants “I’ll be back with some refreshments...then I believe we should get acquainted” He smiled at Bickslow and left.


	3. Making a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus interrogates the henchmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems short had a really down week.

Laxus growled as the two men charged forward towards him, he ran forward and powered a fist with lightning, he slammed it into one of the men's face and sent him flying as the other made his body covered in scales and lunged forward at Laxus, the lightening dragon slayer turned and swung a leg, connecting with the man’s stomach and winded him, letting Laxus land a chop on his neck, sending him to the floor, once he was sure they were down he ran outside only to see the carriage in the distance, he tried to chase the carriage but found it was too fast and far away he fell to the ground and cried out in anger and frustration “Freed!” he yelled before he realised about Bickslow, he hurried back to the house and came across the distressed dolls “Papa gone! Taken!” they cried as if in tears, Laxus bit his lip one thing he knew well was that Bickslow was basically their father, he treated them like real kids and was hardly without them, when they first got together Bickslow had stated that he came with 5 little ones and it was true, the dolls were the babies of their family, five little wooden kids. “What happened?” He asked them softly, he wanted to yell at them to calm down and tell him where Bickslow was but decided against it, the last time he had yelled at the dolls for no reason he was denied all physical contact with Bickslow and Freed gave him dirty looks.

Pappa explained how Bickslow was caught and described the man’s appearance ‘same guy who took Freed!’ Laxus thought before the dolls settled down and went quiet ‘He's out of range...’ Laxus thought and clenched his fists before getting up and walked over to the two men he had tied, one stirred and opened their eyes “Where are they?” Laxus growled crouching down to his eye level “Who hired you!?” he demanded. The man just spat at him “Dunno, he just talked to our boss and we were given the assignment!” he said only to be punched “Who's your boss?” Laxus snarled “Don’t know and if I did why should I tell you?” the man smirked “You work for a guy and you don’t know his name?!” Laxus asked “It happens especially when you go threw a middle man”. Laxus let out a string of curses and turned to the men, fist sparking “If you have nothing to say then you are useless" he said dangerously, both men tensed up “We just did as we were told! You can’t blame us for following orders!” the smaller man yelled panicking. Laxus walked forward and rose his fist “Look! Go to Sakura city! There’s a place called the Jingle...go and ask for Bert” the smaller man babbled. Laxus looked ag them before smirking “Good, you aren’t as dumb as you look" he said and dragged them out of the house and towards the local wizarding police.

Laxus had packed his and the others bags, he had sent them back to the guild along with a note explaining what was happening. He brought a map to get the rough idea of where Sakura city was and how long it would take him to get there, he cursed it would be three days by train but five by his lightning, as much as he hated trains due to having motion sickness he knew that if he wanted to rescue Freed and Bickslow he would have to use the train. He pocketed the map and braced himself, shouldering his bag he headed to the train station, adamant to get them back.


	4. Bickslow's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rusty has his way with Bickslow.

Chapter 4

Bickslow gently rubbed Freed's back; the rune mage had cried himself to sleep. Bickslow stared at the wall, plotting on how to get back at Rustyrose without hurting Freed, the door opened and he looked back, Rusty walked in setting a tray filled with snacks and drinks on the dresser “Here, only to finest of foods for you, with some lavender tea to relax you" Rusty said and walked over, he noticed Freed asleep “I must have tired him out" he said softly and stroked his cheek only to have his hand grabbed “I know you want to punish Freed...but whatever I’m about to do! Punish me" Bickslow snarled and lunged forward. The two struggled with Bickslow landing a few punches in before he was hit in the stomach by the claw and fell to the floor, Rusty panted and wiped his mouth glaring at the spot of the blood “You are going to be a pain to break!” he frowned and walked forward grabbing Bickslow's hair as his claw disappeared, Bickslow grit his teeth and glared up at Rusty before trying to bite him only to receive a slap “But...I think I don’t mind" Rusty laughed and pulled him up into a kiss, Bickslow tried to push away but was overpowered as the man-made out with him, he felt Rusty pull away and looked away to catch his breath.  
Rusty smirked at the flushed look on Bickslow before knocking his legs with his foot, Bickslow fell to the floor and groaned before he heard the sound of a zipper, upon looking up he was face to dick with Rusty's cock, “Don’t worry, I washed it" Rusty said running a hand through Bickslow’s hair before gripping it “I think you know what to do" he chuckled. Bickslow glared before gently licking, the seith mage moved to take Rusty into his mouth, he bared his teeth ready to bite, but as he did so his teeth hut something hard “I knew what you might do...so I imagined my cock was as hard as steel" Rusty chuckled and thrusted into the man’s mouth making him choke and gag. Rusty kept a grip on Bickslow’s head as he thrusted “Your mouth is...so good as if it was made for this!” he moaned. Bickslow shut his eyes and whimpered, he tries to push Rusty away but soon felt the man’s salty seed in his mouth, forcing him to swallow it, once it was all gone he was allowed to pull away and gasp for air, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he looked away as his hands were untied but bangles appeared on his wrists “They will stop you from attacking me" Rusty said softly and wiped his eyes before pushing him onto the floor.

Bickslow rolled onto his front and crawled away, searching for something to defend himself with when a foot stepped on his ankle making him scream “You bastard!” he yelled and glanced back, Rusty smirked and knelt down, grabbing the mage's boxers before he pulled them up giving Bickslow a wedgie “Stop!” Bickslow groaned, he felt the pressure around his balls disappear before the sound of fabric tearing made him clench his fists “Hmm...you may be taller and more muscular than Freed...but your legs are your best feature" Rusty complimented and pulled Bickslow into him “You even paint your toenails...how cute" he added smiling making Bickslow blush and look away “Shut it!” he hissed before whimpering as Rusty kissed his neck “Hmmm...I can’t wait for you to moan my name" he mumbled and began to twist and pull his nipples “Rustyrose right? Why would I moan your name!” Bickslow cried out and tried to pull away “You could moan just Rusty for short" Rusty whispered and bit his ear “Now...how about we get acquainted even more?” he grinned. Bickslow was pushed forward as Rusty pinned him down from behind “Hmm...I’ve seen you guys go at it... I know you like it rough!” he growled lightly and smacked Bickslow’s ass hard making the pinned mage cry out.   
Bickslow struggled as he tried to buck Rusty off him, but found himself weak just like on Tenrou all those years ago “Hmm...you are like a wild beast" he heard Rusty say “Chains of glittering emerald around your ankles, parting them for me" Rusty chuckled, he felt his legs get pulled apart and cried out, even if he was flexible he preferred to do it himself, looking back he saw Rusty squeeze the lube onto his fingers and began to push them in “Stop!” Bickslow grit out and felt himself blush ‘Dammit...why doesn’t he just thrust in? Why be all soft and gentle? What is he trying to accomplish?” he thought as he felt Rusty prepare him, he cried out as he felt Rusty hit his prostate sending a wave of pleasure over his body “Hmm...you like it" he heard the man say and felt him kiss and nip his ear as h slid another finger in, Bickslow whimpered and looked down, refusing to give into this man’s advances “Just do it already!” he practically yelled. “Oh, no...i want you to feel pleasure...I thought about it on the carriage ride, I was originally going to make you wish you were never born...but then I thought how perfect it would be to have the two that beat me as my own...leaving your precious Laxus all alone, I’m surprised he was let back in the guild, he deserves to be in a dog house by the sound of him or on a dark guild". The moment the words left Rusty's mouth a foot came from the aide and connected with his face “How dare you! I told you years ago! You know nothing about Laxus!” Freed screamed, anger in his features, Rusty fell to the side and stared at Greed before pouting “That hurt" he said and stood up “A bubble surrounds you, soundproof for inside you will feel as though you are burning, being torn and frostbite" Rusty said and waved his hands, Bickslow watched in horror as Freed was encased in a purple bubble the rune mage began to panic before his appearance turned to one in pain, with silent screams. “Stop!” Bickslow begged to Rusty “Please!”. Rusty looked to him “It won’t kill him...he'll only feel the pain...But I could end it sooner...it you accept my advances like a proper lover" he smirked.   
Bickslow shook as he stared he wanted to refuse to scream that he belonged to Freed and Laxus only but he saw the pain look on Freed and he felt the need to protect him, it was his duty as a boyfriend, he only hoped that Freed and Laxus wound understand. “Fine! Just stop!” Bickslow cried out and looked down “Please...Rusty baby" he said softly, upon hearing the gasps for air he knew Freed was now free of the bubble. Rusty walked over and unchained Bickslow, turning him over he proceeded to slide into the mage. Bickslow clenched his fists and grit his teeth, relaxing as much as he wanted to thrash and get Rusty off him he allowed himself to remain calm and shakily wrap his arms around the man's neck as he thrusted “See Freed? How easy it is to submit...” Rusty smirked staring at Bickslow who kept his eyes closed and bit his lower lip, obviously fighting himself “You monster! You gave him no choice! Using me against him! Laxus is going to kill you when he finds out!” came Freed’s pained voice “hmm...maybe" Rusty muttered, content on seeing the faces Bickslow made, upon his spying, he always saw Freed’s expressions but never Bickslow’s, he wanted to take it all in. He sped up, lightly drooling as he drank in the man’s expressions and moans, he leant forward and bit Bickslow’s neck hard, sucking at the skin, he pulled away as he felt Bickslow shake and cum over their chests, he looked down at the big bruising mark he made on the seith mage before losing himself and thrusted hard and rough. He pushed in deep and shut his eyes letting out a cry of satisfaction as he felt himself cum inside the man, panting he pulled away and looked to Bickslow who was silently crying.


	5. How they came to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus thinks back to when he became one lucky man.

Laxus groaned as he held his mouth, he had his headphones on, listening to some music, but he was still feeling nauseous he tried to relax and think back to ho he started his relationship with the two.

_‘Laxus groaned as he collapsed onto the couch he had just gotten back from a very hard ‘S' class mission, he looked up as Freed and Bickslow walked over the three shared a house while Evergreen stayed at fairy hills, “You look knackered boss...let us help ya" Bickslow smiled and leant him forward as Freed helped get his jacket off, Laxus felt his face up against Bickslow’s neck and k in the scent of apples, wood and sweets, ‘he smells so...good...so edible’ Laxus thought before he was leant back, “You guys don’t need too!” he protested before his boots were pulled off as Freed began to unbutton his shirt “Freed!” Laxus cried out surprised “What? We’ve seen each other naked and in our underwear before...you sleep in your boxers anyway, this way you can just go straight to sleep”. Freed explained as if it was normal, Laxus looked to the two “I couldn’t ask for better friends” he said softly before nearly jumping when he saw Bickslow near his crotch “You okay?” Bickslow asked as he unbuckled the belt, images ran through Laxus's mind involving the seith mage on his knees and his tongue pleasuring him. “Laxus?” came Freed's voice, upon looking to his left he saw Freed and another image came to his mind of him and Freed kissing, he grips Freed's hair as he deepens. Within moments Laxus dashes upstairs still in his trousers, Bickslow lay on the floor on his back as Freed stared confused._

_The next morning Laxus came down to the sound of Bickslow being scolded and looked into the kitchen, seeing the kitchen a mess, messy misshaped pancakes on a table and a sheepish looking Bickslow in the frilly pink apron he got as a joke for a Christmas. Freed stood there, arms crossed and a small glare aimed at Bickslow, his hair was in a high pony tail and he was still in his sleep wear. Laxus stared at both and felt his lightning tod attempt to stand to attention, he panicked and willed it down by thinking of Icychia, “Did I miss something?” he asked making both look to him “I heard a ruckus and came down to this!” Freed gestured at the kitchen “I just wanted to make pancakes, special ones since you both seemed so stressed" Bickslow admitted looking down sadly, Laxus bit his lip at the kicked puppy look, ‘damn I can’t say no to that' he thought and marched forward he grabbed some cutlery and cut the pancakes up and ate some, after some chewing and a glance at Freed's worried face, he swallowed, they were too sweet he would admit “They are quite delicious but maybe cut back on the sugar" Laxus said patting Bickslow’s head, red eyes looked to him, a smile upon his face “Really? You like it?” he asked. Laxus dressed in some fresh clothes, the breakfast was quite nice despite being too sugary, but the smile on Bickslow’s face made it worth it._

_He left his bedroom and passed the bathroom, he stopped and saw Freed, naked from the waist up, he was humming as he sorted out his hair, eyes closed, Laxus always wondered how he got the hair tied so low, he saw him bring it forward over his shoulder ‘ah! That’s how' he thought, he saw Freed turn to the side and caught a glimpse at the man's chest he was small and slim but there was still evidence of a well toned chest, he let his eyes roam over the man’s chest, stomach and arms, taking in his muscles “Laxus!” Came the cry of the rune mage, making Laxus jolt and stare at him. “Um...just wondering how you did your hair!” Laxus stuttered embarrassed that he was caught. He saw Freed’s visible eyebrow raise he obviously didn’t believe it “Um...I’m just gonna...” Laxus stuttered before disappearing in a flash of lightening. He teleported to the guild and ordered a ale, hoping to calm his thoughts. As he sipped he heard Lisanna discussing something with her sister, he caught bits and pieces and realized they were talking about a polyamorous relationship, he listened in casually taking in all the details ‘huh...that might help with being with both...but what if they don’t agree to it...Bicks might but Freed...damn! Why did it have to be both?’ he thought and downed his beer._

_After a few more drinks he headed to the job board thinking a job would clear his mind but he stopped when he saw the two men who had been plaguing his mind looking at jobs, he turned to walk away when he was hit in the head by one of Bickslow’s tiki dolls, “Yo boss...you okay? You seem out of it" Bickslow said walking over and wrapped an arm around his neck “You might need a vacation” orange eyes met red eyes and he cursed that Bickslow wasn’t wearing his helmet, he saw the man’s exquisite looks and wanted to pin the man to the nearest wall and ravish him, it didn’t help when Freed came over “Laxus...” he whispered, that voice, it was seductive to his ears, he gulped and decided that he could always blame what would happen next on alcohol or a stupid bet. He grabbed both of them and used his magic to teleport to their house, the moment they were inside he grabbed Freed and pulled him into a deep kiss, he held him against his chest as he depended the kiss before pulling away just as the mage began to kiss back._

_He let go of Freed before turning to a shocked Bickslow who had backed away before rushing forward and pinned him, he gripped his chin “Laxus?” Bickslow whispered before he was cut of by the dragon slayer, the two kissed and Laxus felt Bickslow wrap his arms around his neck, he pulled away and stared at the dazed look on the seith mage “Laxus why did you...kiss us? Is this to do with you acting weird?” Freed asked walking over a slight blush in his cheeks, Laxus knew he couldn’t lie to them “Yes...I’ve been having feelings for both you for a while...” he said pulling away “I didn’t want to act because I want both of you...but it wouldn’t be fair" Laxus sighed looking away before he felt a hand on his cheek, turning him to face Bickslow “Laxus...we have a secret to tell you...when you were kicked out of the guild...it broke both mine and Freed's hearts...we bonded over our love for you...and in a way became an item...when you came back our desire for you grew again...so we remained friends with benefits and if you ever picked one of us then the other would move on...but that fact you like both of us...” Bickslow said blushing “It was an idea Bickslow had a while ago...all three of us in a relationship a polyamorous relationship I believe” Freed smiled softly. Laxus blinked ‘we had the same idea?’ he thought before smirking “Then if you’ll both have me...then I’ll be happy to do that"._

_Freed smiled and pulled Laxus into a kiss as Bickslow wrapped his arms around Laxus and kissed his neck “But we need rules, so no one gets left out" Freed mumbled against the lips before moving to kiss Bickslow, Laxus watched and felt his rod get hard again_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for the delay, i want to apologise to the readers, my mental health took a dip and with what's going on, I'm stressed but i shall try to get back to this so i can start a new fic))

Chapter 6

Freed sat in the large en suite bathroom, beside him was Bickslow, both had been untied, due to their magic was nulled and therefore weren’t seen as a threat to Rusty, Bickslow stared at Freed before splashing him gently “Hey...it’s going to be okay" he said softly and pulled Freed into his arms, the smaller man clung to Bickslow “I want to kill him...He hurt you...me...he defiled us! Made us...” Freed trailed off only to be cut off by Bickslow kissing him.

“Freed baby...look Laxus will understand, this wont change our relationship I promise” he said and stroked his cheek, Freed stared into Bickslow’s red eyes as he felt himself cry, Bickslow pulled Freed into him and rubbed his back “Shhh, it’s okay" he soothed “I’m here" he whispered holding him close.

The two got out, dried and glanced to the clothing Rusty had left them, both were given linen dresses, one was light purple with blue trimmings, the other a wine red with green trimmings “He could at least given us some underwear” Freed frowned, he was reluctant to wear a dress, but it was better than going around naked. Bickslow had no qualms about wearing female clothing but he had tastes, he put it on and looked down at himself “He needs to learn fashion" he muttered, although it fit him snugly, showing off his shoulders and hips, he glanced to Freed and blushed his dress really showed his features, he felt his nose bleed lightly and wiped it away, storing his idea for later.   
The two left the bathroom and began to explore the place, hoping to find a way to escape, they came to a room with redwood carved doors and entered it, surrounding then were books upon books, Freed gasped as he looked around, it was like a dream come true “Are they real?” he asked and walked to a shelf and picked a book up to look at it, eyes going wide “It’s real!” he gasped and began to scan it.

Bickslow frowned “That’s great...but he’s trying to worm his way into our hearts Freed! We can’t let him!” Bickslow argued and took the book putting it back, he took Freed’s hand and saw him look dejected “I’m sorry...but I’d rather we get out of here then fall into a trap and become his, Laxus is counting on us!” he said. He saw a turquoise eye go wide before it narrowed “Your right! I’m sorry" he said as they left the library, but Freed made a note on the location to go back to it. 

They walked further checking rooms, they found a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, study, an crafting studio much to Bickslow’s delight but he shook himself out of it, his own words echoing in his mind ‘Worming his way into our hearts'. They soon found themselves in a ballroom leading out into a garden, they saw towering grey walls surround the garden “There’s no front door" Freed said dejectedly. 

The sound of footsteps behind them made them turn “I know, the only way out is to fly...and this place nulls all magic except for mine...I worked seven years on this for this day" Rustyrose laughed as he approached them “I see you found the craft room and library, I created them just for you" he said reaching out to them, Bickslow pushed Freed behind him “Get away!” he hissed “A collar and lead that will let me pull you to me" Rusty said as two collars appeared and floated over to Freed and Bickslow, wrapping around their necks before leads clipped onto the collars as they appeared, the other ends appeared in Rusty's hands. He pulled them and both mages were pulled forward, stumbling “Until you behave, I shall treat you like pets!” he growled lightly narrowing his eyes at them both.

Rusty lounged on a couch reading a book, under him as a foot rest on their hands and knees was Bickslow, Freed was kneeling beside Rusty holding a serving tray of drinks “hmm, this is an interesting book...I found it in an old ruin, here Freed what do you think of it?” Rusty asked showing him the book. 

Freed glanced at it and skimmed the pages eyes going wide “No! You wouldn’t!” he cried in horror Bickslow looked up “What is it?” he asked not liking the worry in his Lover’s voice “A spell...it re arranges the insides of the victims...creating the necessary requirements to bare young...the young then have the powers of both parents....its a old magic used when wanting a strong heir, they used it on males against their wishes...after the child is born they go back to being male until it’s cast again" Freed explained “But it’s forbidden! It’s dangerous...it could kill the victim!” he argued. “only the weak victims perish...you both are strong enough, but I won’t yet...I want you both to be mine completely!” he hissed.

Rusty moved his feet off Bickslow and set them on the floor before standing up “Hmm I think it’s time for another round...now how about we switch it up, ill have you Freed, ride me as Bickslow rides you!” Rusty laughed before grabbing the leads of both “Come on my loves" he said and tugged in them making them stand and reluctantly follow him to the master bedroom. Bickslow glared at the back of Rusty's head plotting on ways on how to make him suffer.


End file.
